Truth or Dare: Pokémon Shipings Style!
by C3L35714
Summary: When a get-together gets boring, what's the only thing left to do? A classic game of Truth or Dare! More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first chaptered story I have ever written, but I've posted more before this! Tell me what you think~! The main ships is ContestShipping (Drew x May). The others are LeafGreen (Gary x Leaf), Poké (Ash x Misty), and Penguin (Kenny x Dawn).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the (amazing) game, Truth or Dare.**

* * *

><p>There were eight young teenagers all sitting in the center of a rather large room. The room they were sitting in was also known as Drew Hayden's bedroom. The walls were a light shade of green, and it seemed relatively normal in terms of a bedroom. Except that it was possibly just as large as a normal living room. In other words, the Hayden family was pretty rich. The eight teens had chosen his house by luck of the draw, but it turned out to be a good thing, seeing as any of the other's rooms would have been seriously cramped. Anyway, the eight teens in the room were sitting in a circle.<p>

The first was a boy with raven-colored hair, chocolate eyes, and with a Pikachu sitting on his lap. He was wearing jeans, a blue jacket with a Pokémon insignia on it, and he had a red cap over his unruly hair. His name was Ash Ketchum, and he was fifteen years old.

The next was also fifteen, and her name was Misty Waterflower, a girl with with fiery orange hair in a side pony tail. She was wearing denim shorts and a yellow tank.

Next to her sat another girl, who was also fifteen years old. She had soft brunette hair partially covered by a red and white bandana, sapphire eyes, and was wearing a slim red jacket over a white tank and blue shorts. Her name was May Maple.

Next is sixteen-year-old Drew Hayden, also known as the owner of the bedroom they all sat in. He had green hair and emerald eyes, and was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt under a light purple jacket and green jeans. There was a look in his eyes that made it clear not to mess with him. Though not mean, the boy could be quite arrogant at times. He was in the middle of a conversation with a boy with spiky brown hair, another sixteen-year-old by the name of Gary Oak.

Gary was wearing dark blue pants, and had on a purple long-sleeved shirt. Hovering over his shoulder was a girl of the same age named Leaf Green.

She had light green eyes that weren't very deep, but filled with fun. Brown hair trailed down to the middle of her back and covered up the halter-top straps of her shirt. She was absent-mindedly picking on the edge of lime-green skirt as she talked with a younger girl, Dawn Berlitz.

This girl was fourteen years of age, and dressed in tall pink boots that matched her skirt. She wore a V-necked sleeve-less shirt over a white tank top.

Across from them sat another, Kenny Kengo, who was the same age as Dawn. He wore a green shirt and blue pants.

All of them were bored. It was summer, almost autumn, and they had all taken a pause on their various journeys to meet up. Well, a day-long break was the original plan, but once the girls had met up, they insisted on staying together for at least a week. The guys had also agreed, with rather various levels of enthusiasm. Now it was the fifth day of the week, and they were all going to stay at one house for the whole day, and sleep over, as the boys had vehemently argued against yet another shopping trip, much to Misty and May's amusement. So there they were, at 8:30pm.

"I do not!" A yell interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"You do too!" came a higher-pitched voice.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the infamous argument they had all been warned about or had personally witnessed. "C'mon, Misty," Dawn tried to calm her down as Kenny tried to do the same to Ash.

"She started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Everyone sweat-dropped again at their craziness. "Well, there they go again. At this rate we'll be here for two weeks, never mind two days," said a cocky voice.

"Drew! That's so not helpful right now."

"Oh, so sorry, JUNE," he smirked.

"The name is MAY!" And now they were arguing. Meanwhile, Kenny and Dawn were not yet yelling, but still not agreeing. Let's just say it started with another nickname. Gary and Leaf looked at everyone and sighed. Leaf raised an eyebrow and Gary shrugged. Leaf sighed again and raised her pinky-fingers to her lips. Gary clamped his hands over his ears in advance and Leaf let out an ear-piercing whistle. Now everyone else followed Gary's lead.

"Okay, seriously, everybody! Calm down already. This is boring, and pointless. So apologize. Now!" she added when no-one complied. Not wanting another whistle, everyone muttered apologizes except May and Drew. May just turned away and Drew flicked his hair. Leaf rolled her eyes, thinking, 'Good enough.'

"So what should we do?" asked Ash, bored already. It was May who came up with an answer:

"Truth or Dare!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, it was the very first chaptered story I have ever written, and so it has quite a few clichés and character mess-ups. But what did you think? I have all four chapters written out already so updates should could come all day and tomorrow.<strong>

**The last chapter is the best! So wait til then!**

**If you like the Pokémon anime cartoons, please check out _Anime Anectdotes_!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for coming back! So again, this was the first chaptered I had ever written (not the first posted), so it's a little cliché. But enjoy! **

**Disclaimer Addition: Drew has an unnamed sister that is very briefly mentioned for the story-line's sake, but I won't ever use her, and she really doesn't play a role in this.**

* * *

><p>First everyone looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, the other seven young teenagers shouted "Yeah!" May laid out the ground rules.<p>

"1) everyone take out one Pokémon that can verify if you're telling the Truth, or make you do your Dare. 2) you can't do anything that will get us, like, arrested by Officer Jenny, or make us send in Nurse Joy. Got it?"

Ash said, "Well, I'm keeping Pikachu out for the Pokémon rule."

"Alright! Go! Starmie-! Huh?"

"Psy?"

"Ugh, Psyduck! Return." Everybody laughed as Misty successfully brought out her Starmie. The rest soon followed suit.

"Beautifly! Take the stage!"

"Let's go! Roselia!"

"Umbreon! Go!"

"Leafeon! I choose you!"

"Piplup! Come on out!"

"Go, Primplup!"

Six more flashes of light came on and joined the other two Pokémon. "Who's going to start?" asked Dawn.

"I can!" Misty exclaimed. "Okay! Truth or Dare, Misty?"

"Dare!"

"Hmmm," Dawn thought. "Drew, can you call out Masquerain? 'Cause, uh...I don't have a bug-type," she finished sheepishly. Drew flicked his hair and called out his Masquerain. It immediately flew over and started to talk with Beautifly.

"Beautifly, and Masquerain, can you just go hover in the air? Right above Misty? It's just for two minutes." They complied and continued their Pokémon chatter. "Augh! Dawn!" Misty cried out.

"Sorry, Misty. But you chose Dare!" Misty grumbled but soon brightened.

"Gary! Truth or Dare?"

"Hn! Dare, of course." Misty grinned maliciously. She leaned over and hissed, "Hey, Drew, would your sister happen to have any hair spray?" Drew nodded. I'll go ask. She's just about to leave for her own sleep-over." Drew took off down the hall with Misty close behind him, though she shuddered as the two bug Pokémon followed. Everyone else in the room waited impatiently. When the two returned, Misty had her hands behind her back. "Alright, Gary. You...have to dye your hair pink! With green at the tips." Gary tossed his head as everyone grinned at the mental image. Misty lead Gary and his Umbreon out to a bathroom Drew had shown her. Ten long minutes later, Misty returned with a huge grin.

"Ready?" Gary came in beside her. Misty was good: All his hair was bright neon pink, and the tips of the natural spikes were green. "It'll come out in a day or two," Gary said. "So don't get used to it."

"We won't need to!" Leaf laughed. He turned to her. "What do y-?"

*Snap*

"Best picture ever!" she cried out. Everyone else laughed as Gary groaned. "Anyway, my turn! Ashy-boy, Truth or Dare!"

"Don't call me that! And, Dare. Again." Gary smirked. "Kiss Misty. On the lips, and for longer than ten seconds." Both trainers turned pink, and blurted out random things (like curses at Gary) at the same time, making it impossible to understand either of them. Meanwhile, Gary, Leaf, Drew, May, Kenny, and Dawn, and it seemed even Pikachu and Starmie, were laughing, and Misty and Ash's synchronized "Stop laughing!" only made them laugh harder.

When it finally died down, Ash leaned over and planted a kiss on Misty. The kiss lasted longer than the necessary ten seconds, though. More like thirty, before they ran out of oxygen. Unbeknownst to them, Leaf had her camera out again, and she was snapping at least a dozen pictures. She'd have probably kept going, being such a good friend, but Gary, with a malicious smile, whispered, "Just enjoy it now; we'll gloat later." When Misty and Ash broke away for air, they were lightly panting, but they still locked eyes. Then, on Kenny's signal, all of them yelled out, "Ash has a girlfriend!" causing said boy to turn pink again. "Hey! Since when do you l team up against me?!" Everyone laughed again. Until...Ash shouted, "Dawn! Truth or Dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>Check back later for the updates, especially <em>Anime Anecdotes<em>! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This chapter is a little confusing, but it's fine if you pay attention. :)**

* * *

><p>"Um, I'll pick Truth," Dawn replied.<p>

"Finally! Now: WHY DOES KENNY CALL YOU DEEDEE?!" Ash cried out. He'd never gotten a response to it, and he'd been asking for at least a year and half. Kenny burst out laughing, and Dawn sighed. "I guess I have to tell sometime..." So Dawn finally explained about the 'Shinning Diamond Hair.' Piplup went and sat in Dawn's lap with a sympathetic "'Pip! Piplup, pip.'"

"Alright, alright already! Leaf, you're up! Truth or Dare?"

Leaf thought about it. "Well, three people have done Dare already, do I'll pick Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Gary?"

"What?! Dawn!" Dawn just shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of everyone's lips except Gary, Leaf herself, and Ash, whose grin had taken over his face already. "Can I pick Dare?" she asked meekly, causing Dawn's smile to widen. She shook her head no. Leaf's face turned pinker than either Ash or Misty's had. Leaf's Leafeon walked over to Gary's Umbreon and they started to talk quickly. Then Espeon called over Drew and May's Masquerain, Roselia and Beautifly, Ash's Pikachu, and Dawn and Kenny's Piplup and Primplup. All the Pokémon had a quick conversation before Piplup called something over to Misty's Starmie. Somehow all this happened without anyone except Drew, May, and Misty noticing. They shot confused looks at each other but knew better than to say anything out loud. Leaf especially was oblivious.

"Well…" she still said nothing, and Gary was gazing at her intently. All of a sudden, all the Pokémon went back to their trainers and whispered them, except Pikachu, who knew better than to trust Ash with a secret plan. Suddenly all the Pokémon save Espeon and Umbreon started to fight, launching tackle attacks at each other, startling Gary and Leaf (and Ash). The others raced to collect their Pokémon, though secretly they were watching Leaf and Gary out of the corner of their eyes. With their trainers distracted, the two Eevee-evolutions pushed the humans together and their lips collided. The Pokémon instantly started their 'fighting' and watched the two kiss.

Dawn took Leaf's camera and took a picture of them. All the Pokémon sat (or hovered) together proudly and nodded at their work, thinking, 'A job well done.' Leaf and Gary broke apart after almost a minute and noticed all the Pokémon watching. Dawn quickly put the camera behind her back.

"So that's what you were doing," Drew, May, and Misty said aloud, much to Dawn, Kenny, Ash, Leaf, and Gary's confusion. "Umbreon and Espeon called all the Pokémon together be they started talking," Drew started.

"Then they came back and told us to watch Leaf and Gary at all costs," Misty added.

"And I'll bet the others were a distraction, right? So Leaf and Gary wouldn't notice?" May finished.

The Pokémon all exclaimed happily, and all the people started to exclaim as well, mostly about Gary and Leaf together, noting they were holding hands.

"Alright, if you all are done talking about us," Leaf drawled, "then it's May's turn."

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter is the best! :) Stay tuned!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the famed final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what? Oh, okay. Um, I pick Truth."<p>

"There are…three parts," Leaf said, and made a gesture to Dawn behind her back and handed her two somethings. Dawn quietly took a recording device **(A/N: where does Leaf get all this tech-y stuff from?! Oh, right, me! :) It is fanfiction, after all. Misty: No breaking the fourth wall! Me: Oops.)** from her hand and clicked it on, passing the camera to Misty, who had a perfect shot of both May and Drew, who couldn't see her. Leaf had, of course, planned it like this, because for some odd reason, her camera didn't have the option to record volume as well.

"Okay," May replied, oblivious.

"First: do you still have every one of those roses? From Drew?" Drew's head snapped up. 'She does?!' "Um..." May tapped her index-fingers together. Leaf raised an eyebrow at May's Beautifly. Beautifly held up May's bag and opened it, trying to pull something out. May noticed, and took the satchel away.

"Beautifly!" she exclaimed. "'Beau, beautifly,'" it said, apologizing, and apparently gesturing to Leaf.

"Leaf!" May turned to her instead, and she shrugged.

"What was in it? That Beautifly was getting?" Ash asked curiously. Gary grinned. May sighed and pulled something out. It was a pressed flower in a little clear case, still bright red and beautiful. Drew pulled back. 'Th-that's...that's a rose...that I gave her," he thought. Everyone pulled back.

"Whoa," Ash muttered, before Gary shot him a look that clearly said, Shut it! Kenny said nothing, not wanting a similar look from Gary as well. May carefully stuck the rose back into her bag.

"So, do you still have every single one?" May nodded sheepishly, a slight grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Why?"

Leaf asked slyly. "That's the next part: Why?"

May struggled for a few seconds before she stammered, "W-well, r-r-ros-roses are m-my favorite flower."

Drew flicked his hair, inwardly grinning. They were her favorite? Another good reason to give her roses. 'Wait, another?' he thought to himself. 'What's the other reason-' his mind taunted before Drew forced himself to watch; Leaf was starting to talk again. "Is that the only reason?"

"Is that the last question?" May asked hopefully.

"Oh! Nope. The last is...Do you have a crush? If you do, describe him." At that, everyone started snickering, or at least grinning. All but Drew. Everyone else in the room knew exactly who May had a crush on, except Drew himself. He was watching her intently, the same was Gary was to Leaf earlier. "Well," Mag started nervously. "I guess...I could say that...um..."

"Yeah?" "Well, he...he's always in my face, and making me feel self-conscious and clumsy. But he...encourages me all the time, in his own way. I always find myself wanting to see him, and I'm always thinking about him. He can be really sweet and kind, and helpful, but still staying the same; cool and smooth. But it really hurts, because...he still doesn't get that I like him." May's face got redder and redder as she spoke, and was staring hard at the floor, but the look in her eyes was intense. She was clearly embarrassed, but there was also a clear dreading in her eyes that rivaled the light that had shown when she described him: her crush. Meanwhile, Drew's face was stormy and ashen. 'What were you thinking, you idiot?! No, she doesn't like you, you blew your chance a long time ago. With every time you tease her and every time you talk about how weak of a coordinator she is. Practically everything you do.' His eyes were far from their usual, and he'd lost his cool air when she'd started talking. Drew could see that light in her eyes as she was clearly picturing her...her...her crush.

"Who is it?" he snapped, angry with himself that he'd been so rude to her. She was so clearly in love with the guy she was picturing.

"What?" May asked, looking over at him.

"Who is it?" Drew repeated, not meeting her eyes.

May was stunned that he didn't know. The way he talked made it clear he wasn't teasing. Meanwhile, everyone around them was sweat-dropping or anime-style-fainting. 'How could he be so dense?!' was what they all thought. When the other six looked up, they saw the same exasperated expression mirrored in everyone else's face. Leaf made a motion to the other girls to continue recording. The boys all looked at her, confused, until their friends showed the devices. "So, anyway, May is done now, too. Drew, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." 'Anything to distract me.'

"Describe your crush."

Now May's head snapped up as well. Drew didn't notice. Attempting to be back to normal, he flicked his hair. "Well, I like her because she's not some crazy fan-girl who thinks she knows me just because she's read about me in one of those coordinator magazines. She's really...well, I think she's cute, especially when she's mad at me. She's a coordinator like me, and she's really strong. To be honest, she's kind of a klutz sometimes, but whenever she falls, she jumps right back up, and I'm not just talking physically. She's raised a bunch of really cool Pokémon too. She's sweet, and kind, and caring, but still not like one of those creeps who come up and beg me to, like, sign everything they own."

That got a laugh. "The only thing is," The fond light vanished from his eyes. "The only thing is, is that she's kinda dense when it comes to how I feel. I mean, I've tried dropping hint after hint, but she just doesn't catch them. Well, that's what I thought. Turns out that she...she actually…it's not that she doesn't get it, or maybe she really doesn't, but she...she likes somebody else. And, and, and…I-" He couldn't keep going. Everyone else was feeling really bad, but also really annoyed. Both these two idiots were talking about each other to each other's faces, and they still didn't know!

"Ahem," Leaf cut in. "May, this crush of your's, what color are his eyes?"

"As green as emeralds," she whispered sadly.

"Drew? Your crush?"

"Blue as a sapphire."

"And, both of you, your crush is a coordinator too, right?" she hinted. May nodded, and Drew flicked his hair. She sighed in exasperation. "You know what? Just...just, hang on a sec." Everyone stifled a grin at how annoyed Leaf was getting. Leaf took a piece of paper and two pens from her backpack. She tore the paper in half and handed a piece and a pen to each coordinator in front of her. "Write down your crush's name." They did so and handed back the supplies. "Okay, now READ THIS!" Confused, they took the paper. But she hadn't handed back the one they'd written on; she gave them each others'.

'Drew Hayden' one said.

'May Maple' said the other.

Both blinked, and then looked up at Leaf together."She/He likes me?!" This time, no one could resist giving an answer to that. "Oh my Arceus, YES!"

Again, Drew and May accidentally answered together. "You knew about this?!" The six others face-palmed.

"You were supposed to figure it out when May did her Truths, and Drew's would just be for fun! Because BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS ARE SO OBVIOUSLY HEAD-OVER-HEELS IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Leaf yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the seven people and nine Pokémon to sweat-drop. But both May and Drew just stared at each other in shock. Leaf had completely lost it. "Beautifly! Masquerain!" Both Pokémon gleefully flew over and used a very, very light gust, causing the two to end up kissing. May put her hand on his shoulder, and Drew held her other hand. When they finally broke, they turned to see that Lead was gulping down water, grinning, and sitting down again, her 'match-making' to strenuous. And that apparently Ash had found Drew's camera and tossed it to Gary, who had been taking a couple pictures. Misty and Dawn stopped recording after the kiss, and were holding their (or really, Leaf's) devices out with grins. May was the first to catch on. "What! You were recoding out kiss?!" "And your Truths," Misty said sheepishly.

"And Drew, your Dare. And everything in between and after." Dawn added. The two just stared at them, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. "Gee, thanks, Leaf." Drew flicked his hair, only slightly annoyed, mostly just amused.

Then Ash yawned. "Hey, Mist, what time is it?"

"Oh my gosh! It's 10:00! We've been doing this for an hour and a half!" That got everyone to settle down. They returned their Pokémon, pulled out sleeping bags, and all the girls trooped off to one bathroom, the four guys to another.

"So," Gary smirked. "Drew, I bet-"

"Shut up, Gary."

Meanwhile, the girls were having a similar conversation. "So everybody got their crush as their boyfriend," she gloated gleefully. "And everybody got to kiss him. And, I bet even Ash didn't find that boring!"

When they'd all returned, they found a very interesting sleeping arrangement: Drew was farthest from the door, next to him was May, then Misty, then Ash, across from them were Gary, Leaf, Dawn, and Kenny, with Drew across from Gary, May across from Leaf, etc. "Okay, story time!" Leaf shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! What did you think? Remember, if you like the anime, then read <strong>**_Anime Anecdotes_****! That one is better than this one, I think. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
